River Rats
'River Rats '''is the eight episode of Season 1 in All Grown Up! Characters Present *Tommy *Chuckie *Howard *Betty *Phil *Chas *Lou (flashback) Synopsis ''Betty and Chas decide to take Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil camping and river-rafting. While Chuckie looks to Tommy for confidence in the ricer, turns out that Tommy is scared of water! When Chas falls overboard and Betty goes to save him, the kids get seprated from the adults. Can they make it back safely and overcome their fears? - Description from Klasky Csupo Plot The scene before the theme song opens with Tommy and Chuckie, on Betty and Howards shoulders, playing a game. Chuckie then pulls Tommy causing him too fall into the water. Post the theme song, Tommy resurfaces the water and swims to the pool side as he takes some breaths. Betty then goes over and asks Tommy if he is alright, in which Tommy says he is fine. Betty then coments how Tommy looks a bit pruned as she looked at his hand. Phil is then seen under a towel on a pool chair as Betty hears him and looks over at him. Betty then asks Phil if he was still playing his video game, and that even a train moves every once in a whle. Phil responds by saying that he's just testing out the new batteries. Phil also states they're working perfectly as it shows he's playing a game involving cars. Betty then tells Phil to put the game down and get into the pool, as she says they need another person to play their game of chicken. Phil passes saying the water doesn't move and just sits there. Betty then suggests taking him white water rafting which he finds awesome and agrees to.Tommy thinks it sounds fun and tells them to have fun but Betty then says that Tommy and Chuckie can come along as well as it would be good for Phil to have his buddies around. Chuckie of course is worried about the things in the forest; bugs, snakes, spiders etc. but Betty reassures him that he has nothing to worry about and tells him and Tommy that she used to be a guide. She also states that white water rafting is no more dangerous than peeing in a pool as Phil suddenly jumps into the pool without warning, splashing Chuckie, Tommy, and Betty. Back at the DeVille's residents Phil and Chuckie are in a raft as Tommy is spraying them with water as they're practicing at what it would be like on a raft. Chuckie says that after reading his book he was actually kind of excited to go on the trip. Tommy says that there was nothing to be scared of and asks Phil, who he sprays in the face with the water hose. Phil agrees and says there would be nothing but rapid drama as he tips the raft sending him and Chuckie sliding across the wet grass. Meanwhile Betty was smacking the sleeping bags with a stick getting all the dust of them. Chas then walks out coughing, as he walked into the dust cloud left from the sleeping bag, as he said that it was dustier than Dallas there as he then looks at all the camping gear as he talks about the hooks, lines, and sinkers before laughing as Betty groaned. Chas then states that he used to be good at camping as his shirt got hooked on the end of the fishing pole as a bee flew in front of Chas' face causing him to panic and fall. As he fell he sent a water bottle rolling towards Howard, who tripped over it. As Howard fell he pulled the sleeping bag from the line it was hanging on causing the latern that was on it to fall on his foot as he exclaims in pain holding his foot. Howard then hops back falling into the table sending a lamp shade flying as it fell onto his head as Betty and Chas watched. Chas, Betty, and Chuckie rush over first to see if Howard was ok and Chas apologized. Betty then asked if he was ok as Phil and Tommy came over as well. Howard asked if he had to go on the trip after saying that his foot hurts, his back ached, and he couldn't get up. Betty then sighs and says that he didn't have to go and that he could stay and watch the house. Chas then speaks up saying that it wouldn't be a good idea if there was one parent caring for three children and offers that he wouldn't mind coming along just to have a man around. Betty agrees and teases Chas by saying who he was bringing that was a man. Trivia/ Goofs *When Betty looks at Phil, it is perspected that she is out of the water but the next scene she's back in the water with Tommy and Chuckie. * This episode marks Tommy's fear of water which he gained his fear at the Possible age of two or three as shown in the flashback. * This episode appears as a bonus episode on the Interview with a Campfire DVD. * Lil, Kimi, Dil, Susie, and Angelica do not appear in this episode. * At one point, Chuckie says that his jacket gets zipped on the tent, but he isn't wearing a jacket in the entire episode. Although he was possibly referring to his flannel shirt. * The title of this episode might be a pun of the original show "Rugrats". Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on DVD Category:All Grown Up! Season 1 Category:All Grown Up! Category:Content Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Chuckie Category:Episodes where Kimi doesn't appear Category:Episodes where Angelica doesn't appear Category:Episodes where Dil doesn't appear